I'll Be Your Princess, Tamaki-senpai!
by xXEpic PrincessXx
Summary: AU, Yaoi, One shot, KaoruxTamaki and implied HikaruxMori. Kaoru has liked Tamaki ever since he first ment him, so whats happens when they get stuck in a closet together because of a game of truth and dare?


My first TamakixKaoru story because theres not enough! Enjoy!

* "Oh, hi Kaoru, this pizza is really good. Hot and Ready really out did themselfs this time."

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V.

_I watched in astonishment as the blond reached down and began to untangle the vine that was restraining me. He smiled brightly and stood up when the knots were undone, offering his hand to me. I timidly took it; who was he and why was he helping me?_

_ "Are you okay? That looked like it hurt!" he said. Now he was holding on to both of my hand, his purple-like eyes glimmering with curiosity. I blushed lightly; whoever he was he was very sweet._

_ "I'm okay, thanks for helping me," I said, starting at the ground. He bent down slightly so he was staring straight into my eyes._

_ "Are you sure? You look a bit upset," he tilted my chin up with his thumb and index finger. "I think you would look much better if you smiled!" I blinked and allowed a wide smile to be displayed on my face._

_ "Okay, I'll smile. Just for you, though. My name is Kaoru, what's yours?" He smiled as he let go of only one of my hands and began to swing to other to and fro while leading me out the small forest. It was part of our small cul-de-sac, everybody loved to play there. I had gotten myself tangled in some vine while playing hide and seek with Hikaru, Haruhi and Yumi. If this strange boy hadn't come, I would have had to wait for one of the three had stopped hiding and start looking for me._

_ "My name is Tamaki, I just moved here," he said._

_ "Thanks again for saving me, Tamaki."_

_ "No problem, I'm practicing so when I save a princess. I'm a prince, you know," he declared, holding his head up high. I gasped._

_ "Really?! That's so cool!" I squealed. He blushed lightly and smiled._

_ "I'm a 'kinda prince', though. That's what they call princes in training. To become a real one I'll have to save a princess first and marry her. We'll live in a beautiful castle and rule over a kingdom. It'll be great!" The rest of the trip back was silent, Tamaki swinging my hand back and forth with a blank smile on his face. My mind was racing, though. I liked this Tamaki kid a lot, he was sweet but slightly absent minded. He was also was a 'kinda prince' like he said, with I though was amazing. Maybe, just maybe…._

_ I smiled widely at the blond._

_ Maybe I could be his princess._

* * *

I closed the door behind me with a thud, Hikaru shooting a smile over his shoulder at me.

"Eh, Kaoru, you-know-who is supposed to be at Haruhi's today, too. Do you think he'll save you from falling into the bathtub and breaking your arm?" he teased. He and Haruhi knew about the crush I had on Tamaki; I couldn't seem to get over him since he helped me when I was seven.

I blushed fiercely. "That wasn't my fault, you left a puddle of who-knows-what on the ground! I still think you missed the toilet and it was piss!" That shut him up. Haruhi lived directly across the street from us and we have known her ever since we were little. In fact, we have known Mori, Hunny, Kyoya, and Yumi as long as we could remember. Recently a red headed girl named Renge had moved in and was obsessed with Kyoya.

Poor Kyoya, and to make it worse she lived right next door to him.

I stepped onto Haruhi front porch, Hikaru ringing her doorbell.

The door swung open. "Hey, guys, you made it just in time. The pizza just got here," Haruhi said. "If you don't hurry there won't be any left." We stepped in and headed into the living room. Haruhi's house was the smallest on the block, but the coziest. I smiled as our odd-ball friends chowed down. Hunny was putting whipped cream on his pizza, Mori watching with a blank stare. Renge was trying to feed Kyoya his pizza, much to his displeasure while Tamaki stuffed half the pizza in his mouth. I titled my head and smiled weakly; Tamaki was so cute.

He realized I was looking at him and blushed. "Oh, hai Ka-oooooh. This pi-aaaah is go-ooh*," he pulled it all out his mouth and bit off a slobbery end. "Mmh, hot and ready really out did themselves this time."

"That just ruined my appetite. Thanks, senpai," Haruhi scoffed. She sat back onto the couch with Mori and Hunny, flipping through a large book.

"Haru-chan you need to eat! You'll get skinny and die like those people on sixty minutes!" Hunny exclaimed. Haruhi laughed lightly and assured Hunny that she wasn't going to die.

After we all ate we tried to figure out what to do next.

"We can play truth or dare," Hikaru suggested.

"That's a lame excuse for you to dare Haruhi to take off her shirt," Yumi laughed. Hikaru shot a glare in her direction.

"That sounds like fun!" Renge squealed.

"Why are you still here?" Kyoya sighed.

"We're out of whipped cream…" Hunny said gloomily. Mori looked up.

"I'll get more," Mori said as he stood up. "I'll be back soon."

"I don't really care what we do," I said.

"Okay, so it looks like we'll be playing truth or dare when Mori gets back," Haruhi stated. A few minutes passed until we were all sitting on the ground in a circle.

"This is childish," Kyoya argued. I shrugged; I haven't played this in a while so I guess this could be sort of fun.

"Okay, I'll go first! Mori, truth or dare?!" Hunny squealed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to, um," Hunny snapped his fingers." Oh, I know! I want you to only wear your boxers for the rest of the day!"

The room was silent, except for the sound of Hikaru choking on a pepperoni.

I chucked and slapped Hikaru on the back. "I bet you would _love_ to see that, big bro."

Hikaru glared at me while Hunny explained why he was picking such a cruel dare. "Remember when we were little and you ate all my cupcakes?"

Mori nodded, the look on his face yelling 'oh shit'.

"Yah, well pay back is a-"

"Okay, Hunny-senpai, I think you've had enough of that whipped cream," Haruhi said. Who was she kidding; he should have stopped three cans ago. He was on his sugar high, where everything made sense to him.

Mori looked back and forth at us, a look of worry in his eyes. Yumi smiled weakly.

"It is a dare, senpai. It's kind of mandatory," she said. It took some couching, but Mori finally stripped down to his boxers and sat down, looking away from us.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this," Yumi said, a wide smile on her face. "It's too much…" She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"My bladder is about to explode, why didn't you stop me from drinking all that soda before we left, Kaoru?!" Hikaru yelled. His face was beet red, but I knew exactly why.

"Eh, I don't remember you drinking any soda. Are you sure you don't have a weakness for Mori when he's only in his 'sexy' underwear?" Hikaru went even redder while Mori turned the lightest shade of pink.

"Shut up, Kaoru!" Hikaru stormed out the room.

Ha, oh I'm going to defiantly pay for that one way or another. He'll make sure.

But really, senpai? Superman underwear? It's like Hunny strapped his pride to a tree and said 'ready, aim, fire!' and he gave him the guns.

Hunny put his hand on Mori's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mori. At least you're not wearing the pony ones."

Mori hid his eyes in his hands and Yumi began to laugh like a manic from the kitchen.

"Kyoya, truth or dare," Mori sighed. Kyoya had a wide smile on his face; he found the superman underwear quiet funny.

"Truth," Kyoya said.

"What's your favorite color?" Mori obviously wasn't having much fun.  
"Green."

"What a surprise," Haruhi said just loud enough for me, Mori, and Hunny to hear. Hikaru walked back in as Kyoya said that.

"You can have my turn, Hikaru. I don't care much for Truth or Dare," Kyoya explained.

"Oi, brother dearest, truth or dare?" he said.

"Dare," I said without much care but reality hit me too late. "Wait! I mean-"

"Too late!" he laughed.

That slick bastard.

"I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with….." The room was silent, everybody wanted to know who was going to be dragged into this dare. "Tamaki-senpai."

I think I'm going to barf out of fear.

"What, do I have to?!" Tamaki said. That was kind of a blow to the heart, what's so bad about spending seven minutes in closet with me?

"If you don't want to I'll just Haruhi in there with him." Haruhi just shrugged at the comment. She didn't really mind since she knew I was gay and I wouldn't touch her.

"To save my daughter, I SHALL GO!" Tamaki shouted, raising his fist in the air. I kind of hate my brother for doing this, but love him at the same time.

"The closet is the last one down the hall to the right. Don't make a mess," she teased. Both Tamaki and I blushed at her comment.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go get in that closet! We'll get you when the seven minutes are up!" Renge cheered.

"Seriously, while are you still here?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x

The closet was small and quite warm. We were extremely close to each other because of that.

"Heh, it kind of hot in here," he said, trying to break the ice. I couldn't blame him for saying such a lame thing. He was trying to break the ice since we were put into such an awkward situation.

I sighed, if I had just kept my mouth closed and I wouldn't have put us in this situation.

"What's wrong?" he asked in his regular charming way.

"I shouldn't of messed with Hikaru, I'm sorry I got you stuck in this closet with me," I said bashfully.

"Don't be sorry, Kaoru," he said. My eyes were big from shock, causing him to give me a childlike smile. "I'm actually happy to be in here with you."

"You are?"

"Yah, actually. Ever since we were little I've had a crush on you, I just didn't know I you felt the same way so I never told you. I got harder and harder the older we got because I continued to like you more and more." Tamaki was looking me straight in the eyes, his cheeks painted a light pink. I couldn't help but smile widely.

"Really? I've liked you a lot you ever since I first met you, senpai. Remember how you said you were going to save a princess?" He nodded. "I thought that one day I could, uh…"

"Be my princess?" he chuckled. I blushed and looked down.

"Yah, I was little and I know it sounds stupid-"

"Kaoru, will you do me the honor of being my princess?" Tamaki said, taking ahold of my hands. "I would love to, senpai," I said, not being able to stop myself from giggling slightly. He bent over and pecked me lightly on the forehead.

My stare was blank while I looked up at him as he flashed me a warm smile. Some people plan out moments like those to the very hair of it, but I got lucky. My first kiss was given to me by my crush after he confessed his feeling for me.

"Hey, the seven minutes are up- YOU GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU IDIOT!"


End file.
